Crying Like A Child Until She Kisses Me Like An Adult
by fannynugget
Summary: Callie needs to know it all before she can truly make peace with Arizona cheating. Two-Shot.


**I don't know how season 10 is going to go but this is just me being bored. Two-Shot. Hopefully, anyway! I'm a lazy writer. **

Her skin is on fire, burning deep to her bones with need and want. But her reserve has her cautious, making her shy and hesitant. "Calliope." She hears the whisper but she's not sure how to take it. The voice is soft and nothing short of love, but the doubt is still there, embedded with heartache and betrayal.

She's trying to forgive, she's really trying hard but every time she so much as closes her eyes she see that woman. She sees that woman on top of her wife, taking her the way only Callie should. Worse, she sees Arizona seeking attention somewhere else. She sees the blonde begging to touch that woman and bring her to the brink, just like she does with Callie. She sees passion and desire and love, god, why does she see love?

With heavy breath, Callie breaks the kiss and Arizona's eyes open in confusion. They shouldn't, really, because they've done this so many times over the last few months. Things heat up, their touches consist of reverent promises, but they're empty. On Callie's behalf, anyway. They're never seen through, never mentioned, never expressed.

"Calliope." Arizona whispers again and this time Callie opens her eyes. She's so beautiful, so sweet and pure that Callie isn't quite sure how she did what she did. Part of her doesn't believe it, before the plane crash she _wouldn't _have believed it. But everyone shows themselves at their lowest every now and then. Callie got to see someone she didn't know, someone she married yet was a stranger to her. Maybe that's what hurts the most, not knowing what Arizona is capable of. Twice she had broken Callie's heart. Twice Callie had lost something dear to her.

Usually she wouldn't allow herself to wallow. She wouldn't sulk or cry. She'd put on a brave face and pretend she was okay. But Arizona just knows how to break her down; she's not a victim but in her wives arms it feels like she's been abused, beaten and broken down until there's nothing left to fight for. Except there is, which is why she makes the snap decision to press her lips back to the blondes.

Fighting for love is one thing, but fighting for your family is so much more. "We don't have to do this." Arizona whispers, which touches something inside of Callie because despite what she's done, despite the mess she's made, she's still a better person than anyone she knows. "We can wait."

"I don't want to wait. I'm sick of waiting. Waiting sucks. I need you to touch me. I need you to show me that you love me. I need to see you fighting for this."

"Callie, I am. I'm figh-"

"Arizona. Just… Make me feel alive."

And she does. Arizona is quick to press her lips to Callie's neck, her soft, straight lips making the brunette shiver with all that is good. Although, however good this is, however high this makes her feel there's always that thought nagging at her. There's always that wonder; did Arizona do this do this to Lauren? Did she kiss her neck without a word? Did she trail her fingers up her thigh and push her legs apart? Did she tease her with her tongue flicking over the swell of her breasts? Did she-

"I can hear the gears of your mind in overdrive." Arizona said, pulling back from Callie to look at her, concerned and aroused all at the same time.

"Tell me what you did with her." Callie said rather bluntly and really it's the first time she's addressed the situation without getting upset or angry. She's calm. Collected. It scares Arizona, she can tell by the look on her wives face.

"I… What?"

"Tell me." Callie pushes herself so she's sitting against the headboard while Arizona blinks at her.

"No." She replied after a moment. "No, Callie. It's the past. I want us to move on. You promised we'd try and move on."

"I am trying. But I can't stop thinking about you with her and I need to put my mind at peace. Every time you bend over and I think 'ooh, my wife has such a great ass' and I end up going on to think 'I wonder if that bitch who my wife slept with thinks she has a great ass too? Did she touch her ass? Did they do it her favourite position? Did you, Arizona? Because we all know your favourite position is with your ass in the air."

Okay. She's a _little_ bit angry.

"Callie. Callie, stop. I'm not going to tell you details."

"So you did do it from behind then." She accused and Arizona tightened her jaw in anger.

"I… Okay. I'll tell you. I'll tell you it all but you have to be quiet and just listen. No interruptions."

"I promise."

This was going to be a long and painful night.


End file.
